gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Auf den Hund gekommen
|Nächste= }} Auf den Hund gekommen ist die neunzehnte Episode der fünften Staffel von Glee. Rachels doppelzüngige Aktionen kommen zurück, um sie als Neuigkeiten, die bei der Presse als Schlagzeile anfangen, zu verfolgen, dass sie eine Performance von Funny Girl verpasst hat, um für eine TV- Ouvertüre vorzusprechen - und die Produzenten darüber belogen hat. Um eine Welle der schlechten Publicity, die ihr frisches Image besudeln könnte, zu verhindern, zieht Rachel Santanas Hilfe heran, um ihr Erscheinungsbild neuzugestalten. Dafür entscheidend, einen wohltätigen Anlass zu verfechten, organisieren sie eine rein weibliche Musicalgala, deren Einnahmen einem lokalen Tierheim (was passenderweise den Titel "Broadway Bitches" trägt) zu gute kommt, aber Rachel merkt bald, dass es einen deutlichen Unterschied gibt, zwischen einfach nur wie eine gute Person auszusehen und tatsächlich eine zu sein. Kurt - der anfängt sich unzulänglich zu fühlen, wegen der jüngsten Erfolge der anderen und sich selbst ausgeschlossen bei der reinen Mädchen Performance findend - freundet sich mit dem ehemaligen Broadway-Star Maggie Banks an, die derzeit in einem Altersheim für pensionierte Darsteller lebt. Wenn er die Chance bekommt, sich den älteren Darstellern in ihrer Produktion von "Peter Pan" anzuschließen, ergreift er die Gelegenheit und versucht, einen positiven Unterschied im Leben von Maggie, ihrer Freunde und ihrer Familie zu machen. Inzwischen ist der begeisterte Sam eifrig, Mercedes zu beweisen, dass er ein verantwortungsvoller und zuverlässiger Erwachsener ist, der es wert ist, als Ehemann (und Vater) in Betracht gezogen zu werden. Um seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen, adoptiert er einen Hund, aber als "McConaughey" fortfährt, das Appartment (und Mercedes' teure Haarverlängerungen) zu zerstören, muss Sam dem Hund etwas Gehorsam beibringen oder sein Versagen zugeben. Handlung Blaine, Kurt, Rachel und Santana sitzen in einem Restaurant, wo Kurt die anderen einlädt, mit ihm ins Kino zu gehen, doch alle lehnen aus verschiedenen Gründen ab. Rachel entdeckt auf ihrem Handy einen Blog, der sie thumb|left|Im Restaurantaufgrund ihrer geschwänzten "Funny Girl"-Show niedermacht und ist betrübt deswegen. Sie erklärt, dass sie nicht so früh in ihrer aufkeimenden Karriere als "Problemkind" gebrandmarkt werden kann und besteht darauf, dass sie kein schlechter Mensch ist. Santana teilt ihr mit, dass sie einen Anlass braucht, hinter dem sie stehen kann, um ihre abstürzende Publicity zu retten und bietet sich als ihre Publizistin an. Während sie die Gründe dafür erläutert, entdeckt Rachel, wie eine Frau ihren Hund in ihre Tasche zwängt und geht zu ihr, um sie damit zu konfrontierten. Nachdem sie zu ihren Freunden zurückgekehrt ist, verkündet sie stolz, dass sie glaubt, ihren Anlass gefunden zu haben. Kurt arbeitet im Spotlight Diner und will eine hereinkommende, ältere Dame bedienen, die ihm jedoch erklärt, dass sie nur hier ist, um für die Produktion von "Peter Pan" des Altersheims für pensionierte Darsteller zu werben. Kurt, der beeindruckt davon ist, mit welchen Mitteln die Dame seinen Boss davon überzeugen will, das Plakat im Fenster aufzuhängen, meint, dass er es einfach ohne diethumb|Kurt und Maggie Genehmigung macht und wird von ihr auf seine bedrückt wirkende Erscheinung angesprochen. Er antwortet, dass er für gewöhnlich andere nicht mit seinen Problemen belästigt, doch als sie weiter fragt, setzt er sich mit ihr an einen Tisch und erklärt, dass er sich fühlt, als wäre jeder in seinem Leben voran gekommen, nur er nicht und es keinen kümmert. Kurt sagt ihr auch, dass es schön ist, mal mit jemandem zu reden, der während des Gesprächs nicht auf sein Handy sieht und die Dame lässt ihn wissen, dass sie ihn verstehen kann, da es ihr auch so geht, weil ihre Freunde nicht hören können. Die beiden stellen sich einander vor und als er erfährt, dass sie die Broadwaylegende Maggie Banks ist, ist er begeistert. Bevor sie ihre Unterhaltung fortsetzen können, wird sie von zwei Altenpflegern abgeholt und lädt Kurt zur Probe ein, was er glücklich annimmt. Artie, Mercedes, Rachel und Sam sehen sich in einer Art Rettungshundeheim um, wo Rachel einem Mitarbeiter von ihrem Vorhaben erzählt, ein öffentliches Event zugunsten des Heims zu organisieren, der thumb|left|I Melt with Yousofort von der Idee angetan ist. Unterdessen stehen Mercedes und Sam vor einem Käfig, weil er sich in den darin befindenen Hund vernarrt hat. Er schlägt vor, ihn zu nehmen, doch sie lehnt mit der Begründung ab, dass sie schon alle Hände voll mit ihm zu tun hat. Daraufhin fangen auf einmal alle Hunde an zu bellen und der Mitarbeiter erklärt, dass das nichts ungewöhnnliches ist und er, um sie zu beruhigen, dann immer Pfeifenmusik über eine PA-Analge laufen lässt, die aber kaputt ist. Sam schnappt sich seine Gitarre und startet I Melt with You, während Mercedes und Rachel mit einsteigen und sie scih zusammen mit Artie und den Mitarbeiteren um die Hunde kümmern. Rachel arbeitet im Bushwick-Apartment an ihrem Projekt, welches sie "Broadway Bitches" genannt hat und bekommt von Santana deren Plan erklärt, wie sie ihre Kampagne starten und zum Laufen bringen. thumb|Die Mädels wollen Kurt nicht dabei habenSie erklärt dass sie dafür gesorgt hat, dass Rachel die geretteten Hunde ausführt, dabei ein Designerkleid tragend und von Parazzis entdeckt und fotografiert wird. Als Kurt nach Hause kommt, erzählt Rachel ihm begeistert davon und er möchte mitmachen, weil One Three Hill gerade pausiert und er sich sowieso nach außerschulischen Aktivitäten umsieht. Santana und Rachel lehnen jedoch ab, da es zum Einen unter den Mädchen bleiben soll und er zum Anderen so gut ist, dass die Gefahr besteht, dass er den Fokus von Rachel lenkt, die ja der Star der Show ist. Verletzt sagt Kurt ihnen, dass er versteht, dass er noch keinen Namen aus sich gemacht hat, wie sie, sich aber nur wünscht, dass ihm jemand einmal einen "Knochen" zuwirft und geht. Im Altersheim platzt er in die Probe von "Peter Pan", bei der Maggie sowohl die Regie führt, als auch die Rolle der Wendy übernimmt und bekommt die Anweisung, sich zu setzen, was er auch macht. Der Ablauf gerät jedoch ins Stocken, als die Darstellerin des Peter Pans ihren Einsatz verpasst und dann thumb|left|Memoryhinterher festgestellt wird, dass sie tot ist. Kurt ist geschockt und Maggie betrübt, weil die Eröffnungsshow in weniger als einer Woche hätte stattfinden sollen. Als ein Rentner vorschlägt, sie abzusagen, erklärt sie Kurt, dass die Aufführung ihr Grund war, die Leute dazu zu bewegen, aus ihren Zimmern zu kommen. Er bietet sich deswegen an, für die eine Performance einzuspringen, da er der Überzeugung ist, dass er die Rolle, die eine sehr stimmlich anspruchsvolle für eine Frau ist, händeln kann, meinend, dass er ein Counter-Tenor ist und die Noten gut in Erinnerung hat. Die Rentner wollen jedoch, dass er zunächst vorsingt, da sie ihm den Part nicht einfach so übergeben können, weshalb Kurt darauf Memory singt. Das Publikum ist begeistert, während Maggie sowie ein paar andere Senioren in der Mitte des Songs mit einsteigen und hinterher verkündet, dass Kurt ihr Peter ist. Artie und Sam spielen in Mercedes´ Apartment ein Videospiel, wobei sie aber von dem Hund, den Sam ohne Rücksprache mit seiner Freundin adoptiert hat, unterbrochen werden, der aufgrund seines Spieltriebs und seines schlechten Benehmens ein heilloses Chaos anrichtet. Als Mercedes nach Hause thumb|Sam nutzt McConaugheys Niedlichkeit, um Mercedes umzustimmenkommt und das sieht, spricht sie Sam darauf an, der ihr versichert, dass er sich um den Hund, den er McConaughey getauft hat, kümmern kann und nutzt dessen Niedlichkeit, um sie zu erweichen. Mercedes gibt nach, meinend, dass sie ihn, wenn es Sam so wichtig ist, versuchen zu behalten und will dann von ihm wissen, ob er seine Hausarbeiten erledigt hat. Sam ist jedoch in sein Videospiel mit Artie vertieft, so dass sie sich vor den Fernseher stellt, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Dabei sieht sie ihren von McConaughey zerstörten falschen Chihuahua und anschließend, wie der Hund mit einer ihrer Haarverlängerungen im Maul die Treppe runterkommt. Geschockt eilt sie in ihr Zimmer, nur um festzustellen, dass McConaughey ein Paar High Heels von ihr zerstört hat, weshalb sie außer sich von Sam verlangt, den Hund zurück ins Heim zu bringen. Rachel setzt Santanas Plan um und geht mit einigen Hunden in den Straßen New Yorks Gassi. Artie thumb|left|Rachel erklärt ihr Projektund Blaine, die eingeweiht sind und ihr helfen, stehen an einem Kiosk und machen die anwesenden Paparazzi auf sie aufmerksam. Diese eilen zu ihr und machen Fotos von ihr, während Rachel von ihrem "Broadway Bitches"- Wohltätigkeitsprojekt berichtet. Die Hunde witteren dann jedoch einen Mann mit einem Sandwich und rennen los, wobei sie Rachel, die die Leinen nicht loslässt, mit sich ziehen. Während Blaine versucht ihr zu helfen, ist Santana geschockt, auch weil ein Hund das Bein eines Paparazzis besteigt. Im Bushwick-Apartment ist Rachel unglücklich über den Verlauf des Morgens und zweifelt an dem Plan, thumb|Nach dem Vorfalldoch Santana redet auf sie ein, daran festzuhalten, zumal sie auch schon Einladungen für das Event verschickt hat. Kurt kommt nach Hause und erzählt ihnen von seiner Rolle als Peter Pan. Die Mädchen sind nicht so begeistert, da sie nicht glauben können, dass er wirklich bei einer Aufführung eines Altersheims mitspielt und lehnen ab, hinzukommen, da sie auch mit dem Event beschäftigt sind. Kurt sagt Rachel, dass er es leid ist, immer nur dann ihr Freund zu sein, wenn es ihr gerade passt und stürmt aus ihrem Zimmer. thumb|left|Werewolves of LondonSam erklärt Artie auf einem Hundegeschicklichkeitsparcours seinen Plan, McConaughey zu trainieren, bevor Mercedes am Abend nach Hause kommt und ihr Herz mit dessen Welpenaugen, die er ihm beibringt, zu erweichen. Artie ist nicht so überzeugt, hilft aber mit den Hund zu trainieren, während sie dabei Werewolves of London singen. Kurt probt mit den Senioren das Stück, doch es verläuft nicht so wie geplant, weshalb sie in Frage stellen, ob "Peter Pan" die richtige Entscheidung war. Sie erklären ihm, dass sie ihren Familien beweisen wollten, dassthumb|Probe sie noch immer jung und energiegeladen sind und Kurt sagt ihnen, dass sie das sind und schlägt vor, die Musik "upzudaten". Eine Pflegerin unterbricht sie und bringt Maggie Blumen samt einer Nachricht, auf der ihr mitgeteilt wird, dass ihre Tochter, Clara, nicht zur Aufführung kommen kann. Auch wenn Maggie versucht, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, verlässt sie sichtlich geknickt den Raum und Kurt sagt der Pflegerin, wie schade ist, dass Clara nicht kommen kann, da sie ihrer Mutter viel bedeutet und diese permanent von ihr erzählt. Er erfährt, dass nichts davon wahr ist und Clara ihre Mutter seit Jahren nicht besucht hat. Des Weiteren schickt sich Maggie die Blumen selbst, um die Optik zu wahren und Kurt ist deswegen besorgt. Sam kuschelt mit McConaughey auf dem Sofa und wartet auf Mercedes Ankunft. Als sie nach Hause kommt und den Hund sieht, sagt sie diesem, dass er ihren letzten Nerv raubt und Sam, dass sie sich doch einig waren, ihn herzugeben. Sie erklärt, dass keiner von ihnen in der Lage ist, sich permanent um ihn zu kümmern, da sie auf Tour gehen wird und Sam aufgrund seines Modeljobs keine Zeit hat. Er jedoch lässt sie wissen,thumb|left|Mercedes und Sam unterhalten sich über McConaugheys Verbleib dass er sich um McConaughey kümmern kann und außerdem Gesellschaft haben möchte, wenn sie unterwegs ist. Des Weiteren stört es ihn, dass sie von vornherein nicht glauben konnte, dass er dazu Lage ist, sich um einen Hund zu kümmern und führt auf, wie er sich damals um seine Familie sorgte, als sie arm und obdachlos waren. Sam sagt Mercedes, dass er vorhat, sie eines Tages zu heiraten und eine Familie mit ihr zu haben, was aber nur passiert, wenn sie anfängt ihn ernst zu nehmen, dabei beginnend, ihr zu beweisen, dass er in der Lage ist, sich um McConaughey zu kümmern. Mercedes lässt ihn wissen, dass er das bereits getan hat und führt auf, dass sie auch nach wie vor herausfinden, wie die Dinge zwischen ihnen sind, weshalb sie der Meinung ist, dass sie McConaughey da nicht mit reinziehen sollten. Sam fragt sie, ob sie weiß, was das Tierheim mit Hunden macht, die man zurückbringt und als sie erwidert, dass er ein Zuhause für McConaughey finden muss, sieht er sie traurig an. Kurt sucht Clara auf, um sie zu der Aufführung einzuladen. Sie ist ihm gegenüber zunächst misstrauisch, doch als er von ihrer Mutter erzählt, meinend, dass er sich nicht vorstellen kann, dass eine "süße alte" Dame wie Maggie, jemanden verletzen könnte, erwidert sie, dass sie das nicht imthumb|Kurt redet mit Claramer war. Clara erzählt ihm, wie ihre Mutter sie als Kind damals vernachlässigt hat, weil sie zu sehr mit ihrem Traum beschäftigt war. Kurt kann Clara verstehen und macht ihr klar, dass sie sich mit Maggie aussprechen und versöhnen sollte, bevor es zu spät ist, zumal ihre Mutter ihre Handlungen auch bereut. Clara ist nicht überzeugt und gibt ihm klar zu verstehen, dass er gehen soll, doch bevor Kurt der Aufforderung Folge leistet, teilt er ihr noch mit, dass es ihre Chance ist, die Schuldzuweisung, dass ihre Mutter nie für sie da gewesen ist, zu bereinigen, in dem sie zu der Show kommt und sie performen sieht und mit ihr feiert und dass Maggie sich nicht um sie kümmern konnte, als sie klein war, Clara es aber jetzt für sie könnte. Auf ihrem Event bedankt sich Rachel bei Santana für die tolle Organisation und bekommt von ihr einen thumb|left|Auf dem EventHund mit drei Beinen gereicht, erklärend, dass das für eine großartige Publicity sorgen wird. Mercedes und Sam sind mit Artie ebenfalls dort, wo sie ihrem Freund sagt, dass er McConaughey hergeben soll, er sich aber weigert. Artie macht sie auf Rachel aufmerksam, die sich weigert, den dreibeinigen Hund einer Frau und ihrem Sohn zu geben, weil sie ihn für ihre Fotos braucht. Die Dame konfrontiert Rachel aufgrund ihrer selbstsüchtigen Motivation und stürmt davon. Während Santana ihr rät, das Ganze zu ignorieren, gerät Rachel wegen ihres Verhaltens ins Grübeln. Kurz vor der Aufführung, hilft Blaine Kurt bei seinen Kostüm und spricht ihn auf sein glückliches Erscheinungsbild an. Kurt erklärt ihm, dass er zum ersten Mal, seit er in New York ist, abgesehen von der Schule, etwas bewusst tut und Blaine ist froh, ihn so glücklich zu sehen und wünscthumb|Die Freunde sitzen im Publikumht ihm viel Glück. Kurt trifft Maggie, die sein Bild an die Besetzungstafel hängt und schlägt ihr vor, dass sie, da ihre Tochter und seine Freunde ständig beschäftigt sind, einander ihre Familien werden könnten. Maggie nimmt den Vorschlag an und die beiden umarmen sich glücklich. Kurt ruft Rachel an und wünscht ihr viel Glück bei ihrem Wohltätigkeitsprojekt, auch wenn er weiß, dass die Dinge zwischen ihnen die Woche heftig waren. Er erklärt, dass er wirklich froh ist, dass sie das tut, was sie gerade macht, weil sein Leben bestimmt langweilig ohne Freunde wie sie wäre, die ihn jeden Tag inspirieren und Rachel bedankt sich dafür bei ihm, bevor sie meint, dass sie jetzt auflegen muss, weil die Show ihres besten Freundes gleich startet. Überrascht sieht Kurt auf und entdeckt Rachel zusammen mit Artie, Blaine und Sam im Publikum, die ihm winken, während er glücklich zurück lächelt. Kurt performt mit Maggie und den Senioren Lucky Star, die sich als ihre jüngeren Ichs vorstellen. thumb|left|Lucky StarWährend der Performance taucht Clara auf und sieht ihrer Mutter glücklich zu. Hinterher sprechen sich die beiden aus und versöhnen sich. Kurt sieht dem Ganzen freudig zu, bevor er von seinen Freunden beglückwünscht wird. Blaine und Sam verkünden den Anwesenden, dass sich Artie von der Filmhochschule einen Bus geliehen hat und der Cast eingeladen ist, bei Rachels "Broadway Bitches"-Event zu performen. Kurt will von Maggie wissen, ob sie für einen zweiten Akt bereit ist und sie antwortet, dass sie für gewöhnlich nicht an zweite Akts geglaubt hat, aber von ihm eines Besseren belehrt wurde. thumb|Take Me Home TonightIm Spotlight Diner stellt Rachel den Gästen die Performer vor und übergibt der Mutter und ihrem Sohn von vorhin, den dreibeinigen Hund. Sam wiederum schlägt vor, McConaughey jemandem auf diesem Event zu geben und Mercedes sagt ihm, dass, selbst wenn es nicht klappt, sie eine Lösung finden werden und McConaughey keinesfalls wieder ins Heim muss. Daraufhin performen die Senioren, die New York Gang und die Belegschaft des Diners Take Me Home Tonight und vermitteln dabei die Hunde.thumb|left|Glückliche Umarmung Danach wird Rachel interviewt und meint, dass Santana und Kurt hinter der Idee und dem Erfolg des Projekts stehen. Kurt wiederum äußert, dass es eine wahre Zusammenarbeit war und sie einfach glücklich sind, es zurückzugeben, worauf er, Rachel und Santana sich glücklich umarmen. Verwendete Musik *'I Melt with You' von Modern English, gesungen von Rachel Berry, Sam Evans und Mercedes Jones *'Memory' aus Cats, gesungen von Maggie Banks und Kurt Hummel *'Werewolves of London' von Warren Zevon, gesungen von Artie Abrams und Sam Evans *'Lucky Star' von Madonna, gesungen von Maggie Banks und Kurt Hummel *'Take Me Home Tonight' von Eddie Money, gesungen von Absolventen und Maggie Banks Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones *'June Squibb' als Maggie Banks *'Tim Conway' als Marty Rogers *'Billy Dee Williams' als Andy Collins *'Melinda McGraw' als Clara Banks *'Sean O'Bryan' als Roric *'Mia Barron' als Mutter *'Brittany Renee Finamore' als Beverly Stevens Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Blake Jenner' als Ryder Lynn *'Jane Lynch' als Sue Sylvester *'Matthew Morrison' als Will Schuester *'Alex Newell' als Wade Adams *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Jenna Ushkowitz' als Tina Cohen-Chang Trivia *Die Episode wurde in den USA von 2.10 Millionen Zuschauern angesehen. *Das ist die vierte Episode ohne Solos. Die anderen sind Angeregte Organismen, Love Side Story und Eine lässt das Lieben. *Einige Ereignisse aus der Episode (wie Santana, die sich die Haare blond gefärbt hat oder Kurts "Peter Pan"-Aufführung) werden von Brittany in Was die Welt jetzt braucht erwähnt. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass ein Hauptcastmitglied Teil beim Schreiben einer Episode war. Lea half zuvor bei Der Quarterback mit. *Das ist die letzte Episode mit Santana als Hauptcharakter. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S5 Kategorie:Artikel des Monats